Twisted games and broken hearts
by youkeptmewaiting
Summary: What if Damon's heroic rescue actually had postponed the ritual? This is the story of the extra month he bought Elena, and the rest of them. Damon centred. This first chap is just a test to see if anyone's interested so, please R&R if you liked it!


"Oh my God, Caroline!" Elena ran out as soon as she saw a glimpse Caroline's blonde hair coming out of the woods. A few meters behind her was Damon and Elena realized that there was a person she didn't expect right behind Caroline, Matt. What was he doing here? And where were Tyler? She looked up at the full moon and shivered unintentionally, was he out there as a wolf right now? She opened her arms for Caroline who just fell into them hugging her tight when they reached each other.  
>"I'm okey Elena" she assured her "it's okey"<br>"Okey, mind taking the reunion party inside?" Damon started to push Elena towards the door and Caroline let go of her quickly, not wanting to be bossed around by him.  
>"I can walk on my own" Elena stepped out of his way shaking his hand off her shoulder.<br>"Okey grumpy" he said and held his hands up in defeat "I figured you could give a guy a break after just saving the day but no such luck then" She looked up at him, meeting his blue intense stare and regretted her harshness a little. What he said was actually true though she didn't want to admit it and even though she was putting on a brave face she wasn't ready to hand herself over to death yet, not at all.  
>"Thank you" she said, giving him a quick weak smile but then she realized something "you're hurt" she stepped forward to examine the bullet wound in Damon's chest but this time he was the one dodging her.<br>"I'm fine" he started to walk faster "let's get inside okey? We don't want any run ins with Barbie's little puppy" he used his vampire speed to get inside the door and grabbed her arm dragging her inside to as soon as she was in reach. Caroline and Matt came in too a few seconds later and they all headed to the living room with Damon in the lead.

"Where's Tyler?" Stefan who sat on edge on the couch stood up and went to stand beside Elena and laid her arm around her.  
>"That's your first comment?" Damon asked going past his brother starting to pour bourbon into a glass "I save Caroline and Wolfboy's life and postpone the ritual a month and all you're thinking of is his whereabouts?"<br>"Can I have one of those too?" Caroline asked in what Elena realized was a weak attempt to stop Stefan and Damon from their bickering but also because she seemed pretty shaken up. Damon nodded and poured another glass but left the silence for Stefan.  
>"Thank you" Stefan said, trying to make eye contact with Damon but he was too busy downing the liquor "Damon, what you did was fantastic but of course I'm worried about that we have a werewolf on the loose"<br>"He should go back to normal soon" Caroline said. Elena looked at her and realized that her glass was empty too, she apparently was a lot more worried about Tyler than Elena expected.  
>"What is he doing here?" Stefan's next question was directed to Matt who stood pressed up against the wall right beside the door. Elena had forgotten that he was there and apparently had the rest of them too as everyone turned to look at him.<br>"Yea, Barbie, what was he doing by the tomb with a gun loaded with wooden bullets?" Damon gave Caroline one of his evil stares and she turned to look at Matt,  
>"Don't ask me, ask him" she said coldly, clearly upset that Matt knew about her and she hadn't been the one to tell him.<br>"I.. " Matt started but it died right there and he looked uncomfortable around the room.  
>"How do you know about us?" Stefan let go of Elena's shoulders and took a step forward to Matt who flinched.<br>"Matt don't be scared" Caroline's cold façade softened quickly when she saw his frightened expression "we won't hurt you"  
>"She won't, I might" Damon said lightly and Caroline glared at him.<br>"No you won't"  
>"Well, you see, Matt" Damon started to walk towards him "I don't give a damn if Barbie here accidentally kills you and we have to kill her but, it will upset Elena and I don't want a cranky depressed Elena for the next few years so what we're gonna do is you're going to forget this.. "<br>"No!" Matt stepped away from the wall and reluctantly further into the room, apparently he found that better than close to Damon and Elena couldn't really blame him.  
>"Yes" Damon said, sighing at Matt's dodging "because if you so much as breathe the world vampire to anyone your neck will go.." he made the movement of snapping a neck adding a freakishly correct sound effect "and everyone will tell the tragic tale of the Donovan siblings" Matt looked at Damon as if he was deciding whether his threats were serious or not but didn't say anything, gaze flickering to Caroline.<br>"You have to forget, but first you have to tell" she said "he's not kidding Matt"  
>"And you would let him?" suddenly the boyfriend in Matt awoke and realized that his girlfriend basically just told him that he would die if he didn't do as Damon said.<br>"If she wouldn't I'd have to kill her first, maybe with a little more difficulty but you see the problem" Damon said, flopping down on one of the old arm chairs "we have all day"


End file.
